<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me by Your Scream by Maniyak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414475">Call Me by Your Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak'>Maniyak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed Middle Name Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Adrien and Nino are bros, Adrinette if you squint, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Complete crack, Crack, Exasperated Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Middle Names, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Swearing, middle name terror, no beta we die like men, nothing big but consider yourselves warned, there are a few curse words here children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien was getting really tired of his name, and even more tired of hearing his best friend scream.</p><p>It was supposed to be a normal afternoon where two bros hung out and had fun while filling unnecessarily detailed forms. Not an incident that left Nino wheezing for days and Adrien exasperated with his life.</p><p>If only Adrien had a simple name, with regular initials...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed Middle Name Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me by Your Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic has been inspired from a comment thread with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/comments/309400330">@miraculuna</a>  on my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693373">What's a Middle Name To Do (a.k.a. the Time Chat was a Leonard)</a> </p><p>I would advise you to read that fic first, since this one is like a follow-up to that. But can be read as a standalone as well.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was getting really tired of his name, and even more tired of hearing his best friend scream.</p><p>It had all started on a normal afternoon, in which Adrien was free for once and the two friends were hanging out together at Nino’s place. After losing a couple rounds of Ultimate Mega Strike to the blond, Nino had given up on trying to play against Adrien and was filling the application form for a short-film competition with his best friend.</p><p>“Dude, what even <em>is</em> the genre of my film?”</p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes. “Why are you asking me? You wrote, directed and edited the whole thing yourself. I’m only the hot blond who<em> got his only insightful line cutoff.”</em></p><p>“I said I was sorry!”</p><p>“You’ve made me a stupid hot blond!”</p><p>“I did not! I only made you a hot blond!”</p><p>“So you admit,” said Adrien, dramatically wiping fake tears from his mischievous eyes, “you really were only keeping me around for my looks. My brain is nothing to you. You have used me. You have played me for a fool. How could you do this to me Nino?”</p><p>Nino snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh no… Your character is not the smartest person in the film… He is only the hottest character as well as being the main character… I feel so sad for you.” He said in a monotone voice as Adrien laughed.</p><p>Nino went back to the form, trying to find where he left off. “Where was I?”</p><p>“You were asking me what genre your film, which is named<em> Bloodlust, </em>belonged to.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. So what do you think?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s definitely a teenage rom-com.” Adrien deadpanned. “The blood gushing out of the killer’s victims really reflect a normal teenager’s love life.”</p><p>Nino scoffed as he wrote <em>horror</em> for the genre. “Maybe I really<em> should have </em>cast you as the stupid blond.”</p><p>Adrien let out a dramatic gasp. “How dare you!”</p><p>Nino laughed at his antics. “Yeah, yeah, save it Triple A. I said what I said. Now we gotta finish the form. Can you fill in the summary while I fill the other pages.”</p><p>“Sure thing.” Said Adrien, gently taking the page Nino was filling. He then looked at the rest of the forms with sympathy. “Why is this form so long? How many pages even are there?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know. I only know that my printer ran out of ink <em>twice </em>while printing these.” He winced. “But to be fair, that also might be because of my old-ass printer. And the form is this long because this is an international competition and the same forms are also used for the full-length film category. So there is a lot to show and credit.”</p><p>Adrien shook his head in understanding. After a few minutes of both boys filling the form on silence, Adrien started looking at the rest of the forms. “Would you like me to continue filling this with the actor information?”</p><p>“That would be awesome, bro. Also, do you think Mari would like her credit for the costumes written with her full name or as MDC, like she uses in her commissions?”</p><p>“I’m guessing MDC but I’ll ask her.” He said as he texted his girlfriend. “Do we have anything else she needs to answer? Her shift at the bakery is about to start.”</p><p>“I’ve got no other questions, but if she could just send a copy of her student ID, that would be great.”</p><p>Adrien stilled for a moment, but Nino didn’t pay much attention. “Do they need all of our student ID’s?”</p><p>“Yes, it helps to confirm our student status in the competition. It also works as a real ID, which is really useful because these damn forms are asking every little thing about everyone.” Huffed Nino, annoyed.</p><p>“Oh…” said Adrien, in a strained voice. “So everything on this has to be in line with our ID’s?”</p><p>Nino looked up this time, looking over his best friend’s sudden change in mood. “Yeah dude. Everything is pretty official.” Adrien’s face had an uneasy expression. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Said Adrien, a little too quickly.</p><p>Nino studied him. “If you’re worried about not having your student ID right now, you can send a copy to me later. It’s no problem.”</p><p>“No, no, I have it with me! That’s not the issue…”</p><p>“Then what’s up?” Nino asked, but Adrien fiddled with the pen near him instead of answering.“Are you worried that they’re going to find out your Triple A initials?” Teased Nino.</p><p>Adrien turned a little red, which made Nino laugh.</p><p>“They won’t care about that dude! Besides, Alex isn’t an uncommon middle name. I doubt they’ll notice.”</p><p>Adrien mumbled something Nino couldn’t make out, which prompted Nino to pull the form back in front of him while laughing. “Here, I’ll fill in the actor’s name, so you won’t have to endure the mortifying experience of <em>writing your own name.</em>”</p><p>This time Adrien mumbled loud enough for Nino to hear, which made the amber eyed boy stop at his tracks with a frown on his face and a pen hovering over the page.</p><p>“What do you mean that’s not your real name?! Did you <em>lie</em> about your name?” Blurted Nino.</p><p>Adrien winced. “I mean, it technically is my name, actually it’s my name <em>twice over—”</em></p><p><em>“</em>What?”</p><p>“—but it also isn’t fully my name? Does that make sense?”</p><p>Nino blinked confusedly. “Bro, whatever you just said made no sense to me. I have no idea what you are talking about.” As he watched Adrien cringe, a lightbulb went over Nino’s head. “Wait, is this about that incident with Mari a few months ago? Was this an elaborate joke or something? You guys started dating almost right after that day, when Mari chewed your head off for badmouthing Chat Noir and you announced your middle name was Alexander. You two never really explained what that was about either.”</p><p>Adrien fiddled with the pen even more now. “No! It’s not about that, at all! I mean it is a little bit, but not really. I don’t even mind this that much! I mean-”</p><p>“Adrien!” Exclaimed Nino, not wanting his friend to start babbling again.</p><p>“My actual name is Adrien Alexander Athanase Augustin Alexis Agreste!” Adrien blurted.</p><p>A beat of silence passed between the two boys.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Nino, already feeling the laughter that was about to bubble out of him, “do you mean to tell me that you actually have <em>four</em> middle names?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And that they <em>all </em>start with an A?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And that two of those names are both <em>Alex</em>?”</p><p>“That part was an accident!”</p><p>With that, Nino lost all kinds of composure and the laughter he had been trying to push down started spilling out. The more Adrien tried to explain how his parents gave him so many middle names that they eventually confused themselves and accidentally named him Alex twice, making his initials A.A.A.A.A.A., the more Nino laughed. It come to the point where Nino couldn’t make any noises as he struggled to breathe.</p><p>Somewhere along his laugh, he had fallen out of his chair and was now wheezing on the floor with tears spilling down his face.</p><p>Anytime he would come close to calming down, he would look at Adrien and scream “AAAAAH!” and then howl with laughter once again.</p><p>And thus Adrien had created a monster.</p><p>After that day on, Nino would only scream ”AAAAAA” instead of using his actual name. He wouldn’t even care if they were next to each other or far away, inside or outside, he would just scream as loud as he could every time he needed to call for Adrien. And after every single time, he would giggle as Adrien glared at him.</p><p>It was official. Adrien was definitely changing his name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wave at me, I will certainly wave back:  <a href="https://crazyunlikeyou.tumblr.com">find me at Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>